Shizuno Urushibara
is one of the lead female character of the Seiken Tsukai no World Break series. Appearance Shizuno has marroon hair and green eyes. She has clear skin and a rather mature/more developed body than Satsuki. She usually wears an academy uniform or training outfit at the academy. Personality In the anime, Shizuno is portrayed as having a very deadpan personality with a monotone voice. She usually gets into a one sided argument with Satsuki which apparently she always wins so far, regardless of the situation. Shizuno is also a intelligent woman who seems to know a lot more than what's going on. She is also slightly perverted always kissing Moroha or shoving him into her breasts often causing dismay towards Satsuki. However, Shizuno does care about her friends. In terms of her family, Shizuno's life has been set out for her since she was a child, something which she noted out on how she dislikes her home, and as to how her brother is rather slefish, and easily noted, strongly controls her. In her family they aren't allowed interests, but tells Moroha that her interest at certain points is sleeping, because she can dwell in happiness. Also, her deadpan personality does not stray her away from other emotions or traits. When she was told by her brother that she would be studying in England, this greatly saddened her, mostly because she didn't want to be seperated from Moroha, something she makes clear to him after he barges in on her home. Background Ever since a young age, even before she began attending Akane Academy, Shizuno's brother trained her as a Dark Mage. As an Urushibara, she's not allowed to have any personal interests and is expected to become an executive of the Japanese branch, like her brother. As Moroha noted, she is treated like a tool by her family. Past Life Witch of Netherworld Shizuno is the reincarnation of the Witch of Netherworld (冥府の魔女''Meifu no Majo'') or the King's Witch (王佐の魔女''Ōsa no Majo''). As the Witch of Netherworld she was the wife and right hand of Shu Saura, one of the past lives of Moroha Haimura. Before this, both were seen to be enslaved in some sort of encampment, where she was responsible for feeding him, and seemed to have been the place where they first met. At some point they escaped, with Shizuno revealing that he had saved her from being a slave, and such, she was chained to him, and would always remain by his side. In the present day and first chapter of the manga, Shizuno addressed Moroha as "Oh, my dearest King", implying that she still loves him. Shizuno has shown to have memories of her past, despite being small glimpses, but avoids telling her connection to Moroha when asked, until it's the right time to tell him. She also avoids the topic when he asks her if she was the Witch of the Netherworld. In several flashbacks of her past life, she shows to always be by his side, being his support. Powers and Abilities Shizuno uses Black Magic of Rank B, but her true power which is unawakened is of rank A and has yet to be seen. Relationships Trivia * Shizuno is voiced by voice actress Aoi Yuuki * Shizuno is one of the two main female protagonists, along with Satsuki, to have shared a past life with one same protagonist, that being Moroha. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Akane Academy Students Category:Rank C Category:Female Category:The Striker Unit Category:Dark Mages